The Blind Maiden
by Zethallania
Summary: When the gang takes on a job at the residence of the Hosana family, they get immediate activity from the spirits that have been haunting the family for nearly twelve years! Also, some of the members are drawn to and become very curious about the oldest daughter. Set after Naru and Lin return to Japan. Also, some hinted pairings!
1. Chapter 1

**The Dark Widow – Part 1-1**

Standing outside a seemingly average house were the three members of Shibuya Psychic Research, or SPR for short. First, was the young, narcissistic boss, Kazuya Shibuya, but we just call him Naru. Then, there is his assistant, Lin Koujo, and finally there's me, Mai Taniyama.

We had just arrived at the home of the Hosana family to investigate a case brought to us. Three days ago, Mina Hosana stopped by our office and asked us to come and look into strange activities that have been occurring at her home.

Mrs. Hosana took us into the living room, "Please make yourselves comfortable." Mrs. Hosana was a pretty woman with shoulder length blonde hair. As Naru and I sat on the smaller couch and Lin sat in the arm chair next to Naru, a man with black hair walked in.

The man walked over to Mrs. Hosana's side and introduced himself, "Hello. I'm Suske Hosana, Mina's husband. We are thankful you could be here today."

Naru gave a slight nod, leaving the introductions to me. Smiling I responded, "We're happy to help. I'm Mai Taniyama, and this is Lin Koujo and our boss Kazuya Shibuya." At Naru's introduction Mr. Hosana sent his wife a questioning glance, which isn't unusual due to Naru's young age.

Mrs. Hosana gave a reassuring smile before saying, "I'll go get some tea and send Hiro in, and you can start explaining our situation." With that she left the room and headed for the kitchen.

Mr. Hosana sat down across from Naru on the large couch. Then Naru looked to make sure that Lin was ready to keep track of the explanation, and then turned to Mr. Hosana and said, "Alright, please tell us the occurrences that have been going on." He nodded and took in a deep breath.

"Well first, you should know that the things that have been happening here have been going on for as long as we have lived in this house, which will be twelve years this year." Shocked to hear this I glanced at Naru and Lin and could see that they were a bit more interested. "Now I know what you're probably thinking, 'if this has been going on for so long, why haven't we moved?' Trust me we have our reasons. You see, Mina and I have three children, our son Hiro, and two daughters, Rika and Mitsuki. Rika, our eldest, is blind and this house fits her needs, not to mention moving now would be too hard for her. Also, until recently we've been able to put up with it.

"For the first year, the hauntings were almost non-existent and quite harmless. However, as time went on, things changed and we've been able to realize that there are two different hauntings. The first tends to be harmless and more like simple pranks, and normally shies away when outsiders are at the house. The real problem lies with the other activities that go on."

Just then a boy, with blonde hair that looked just a little younger than me, came in to the living room. "Ah, there you are," Mr. Hosana said to the boy, and turning back to us said, "This is my son, Hiro." Hiro took a seat next to his father and I immediately realized he had scratch marks on his arm.

Noticing that I was looking at the marks, Hiro answered my silent question, "the ghost did it." Naru looked at the marks as well and then at the younger boy, who assured, "It doesn't hurt that much, only for the first minute or so after it happens."

"So this happens frequently?" Naru asked. Hiro nodded and looked at his father to further explain for him.

Mr. Hosana stared at the table for a few seconds, and then at Naru to continue explaining. "Like I was saying the real problem lies with the second haunting. Things like the scratches have been happening to me, and sometimes guests, for years. It's definitely more active, and violent. Where the one is normally harmless, this one is always out to harm or scare."

"What about your wife or daughters? Are they attacked as well?" Naru questioned.

The two looked at each other and then Hiro answered, "No, my mother and sisters have never been harmed, but Mitsuki and my mom have been the victims of the more harmless, prank-like hauntings. In fact, until last year I was a victim of only the lesser hauntings as well, but never attacked. Also, now that I think about it, none of the female visitors have ever been attacked."

Naru thought for a moment and then asked, "Hiro, how old are you?"

"I'll be 15 in a few weeks," Hiro answered.

"Hm…" Naru thought for a moment and then questioned, "It sounds like only male adults and teens are attacked, and children and women are left alone, correct?" The two nodded. "As for the more harmless activities, are they just against your family, or anyone who's been in the house for at least a day or two?"

Mr. Hosana thought for a moment and answered, "The second option, but that doesn't stand true for the other. The other will attack as early as an hour after someone being in the house."

"Interesting," Naru said thoughtfully, "And have either of the two become more frequent or violent lately?" Naru, Lin, and I looked at the father and son as they thought about it.

After a few minutes Mr. Hosana answered, "Yes, I suppose over the years the two have become more frequent and violent, but my concern lies more with the fact that my son and his friends are beginning to get attacked as well."

Then the door opened and Mrs. Hosana came out with the tea. As she began to place the tea on the small table for everyone, I began to review the conservation in my head. Suddenly, something stuck out to me, and I turned to Hiro and asked, "Wait a minute, Hiro; earlier you said that your mom and sister, Mitsuki, were victims, but what about your older sister, Rika?"

Mrs. Hosana looked up and answered for her son, "Now that's one irregularity we are thankful for! We don't know why, but Rika has never been a victim of any sort of hauntings. In fact, strangely enough when Rika is in the room, nothing ever happens." I looked at Naru, who was looking at Mrs. Hosana thoughtfully.

After a moment of thinking, Naru asked, "So you're saying that nothing has ever happened too or around your daughter?" The parents nodded and Naru asked, "How old are your two daughters?"

"Mitsuki is 11 and Rika is 17." Mr. Hosana answered.

Naru nodded, "Ok I think that's all we need to know for now. Lin?" Lin nodded in agreement and Naru continued, "We'll need a room to set up our equipment, and we will get started tomorrow." Then, Naru reached for his cup of tea when there was a sudden cracking noise. All eyes turned to the cup, and Naru decided to continue to reach for it. Just as he was about to touch it, the glass shattered completely!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dark Widow – Part 1-2**

"I'm terribly sorry! I should have known that something like this would happen." Mrs. Hosana said apologetically while she cleaned up the glass and tea. Meanwhile, I was tending to the cuts that Naru received on his hand.

Naru looked at her and responded, "It's just a few cuts, and they're not that deep." Mrs. Hosana smiled with apology in her eyes and went to throw away the glass, and Naru turned to her husband, "So was that the kind of attacks that normally happen to the men that enter this house?"

With a nod he answered, "Yes, it's always things like breaking glass or sudden scratches. However, I've experienced worse, and I fear that the same will start happening to my son." He glanced at the young teen sitting next to him.

"So you're saying that whatever this is, it tends to be more violent towards you because of the fact that you live here and are present constantly?" Naru questioned, and Mr. Hosana nodded. "What are some of the things that have happened to you and not others?"

Mr. Hosana thought for a moment before answering, "Some of the big things are that I've been strangled, pushed down the stairs, and I constantly have nightmares, but for the sake of my daughter and family, I've been able to deal with it." I froze with shock, _How could someone just live with that like it's nothing! _

Then I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt Naru slip his hand out of my grasps, and I looked at him. We sat in silence until Mrs. Hosana returned and took a seat next to Hiro. Then Naru asked, "Though I'm not entirely sure what's causing the events in this house, I would like to call in some extra help to be safe. So, are you okay if I call in some specialists to help out? I can assure they are quite trustworthy and good at what they do."

The couple looked at each other, nodded, and then Mrs. Hosana responded, "Of course, if it will help get rid of the spirits, we are fine with whatever needs to be done. However, we would like to ask that everyone introduces themselves to our daughter, Rika. That ways she can hear the voices of your team, and won't become confused or scared by all the new sounds and voices."

Naru nodded, "that's fine." Standing up, he continued, "We should go and get the things we need from the office. The three of us and our four associates will be here around noon tomorrow, and we will begin the investigation." With that said, Naru, Lin, and I left and headed back to the office.

**Day 1**

Lin and I carried in the equipment while Naru explained the situation to the others. Joining us on the investigation was, Houshou Takigawa, Ayako Matsuzaki, and John Brown. Normally, we would also have with us the famous medium, Masako Hara, but she was away working on some TV thing.

I put down the last of the cameras, and Lin started setting up the monitors. I sat down with the others just as Naru finished explaining. "Ok, so we have the father and son, who are 45 and 14, and the mother and two daughters, that age at 42, 17, and 11." Monk reflected out loud, "Do you think it could just be a bad case of human poltergeist?"

Naru responded, "Not likely. If it was human cause, I don't think it would have gone on as long as it has. Also, of the three woman, Mrs. Hosana doesn't fit the age, neither does Mitsuki, also she was born after this had already started. So the only one who fits all the normal requirements is Rika, who is unable to be tested."

The other three looked at each other questioning, and John asked, "Why can't Ms. Hosana be tested?"

"Rika Hosana is blind, so we wouldn't be able to place the suggestion because she can't see the light," I explained to them.

"However, if no other explanation comes up then we will attempt the suggestion and see if anything happens," Naru commented. "Anyway, while we are on the subject of Rika Hosana, I agreed that we would all sit down and introduce ourselves as soon as we finished unpacking. That way she can familiarize herself with our voices. So we should go ahead and do so, that ways we can start setting up as soon possible."

"Sheesh, you're almost acting like it's a nuisance. The poor girl is probably confused and scared with all the strange noise. Have at least some sympathy, Naru," Ayako lectured the teen. Naru just looked at her with his normal, blank stare, and then turned away and headed out the door. "Hey! Don't just ignore me!" Ayako shouted while monk held her back.

After that, the rest of us headed to the living room as well, so that we could meet Rika. When I walked in I was a bit surprised. Sitting on the small couch, next to Hiro, was a beautiful girl long white hair. She wore a blue sun dress and her eyes were on the border of white and extremely light blue. _So that's Rika. _Next to her was a little girl with shoulder length black hair, who I could only assume was Mitsuki.

Myself, Monk, Ayako, and John sat on the large couch, and Lin stood behind us, while Nary leaned against the couch, near me. Once she saw we were comfortable, Mrs. Hosana began, "Hello, I'm Mina Hosana and this is my husband Suske, and these are children, Hiro, Rika, and Mitsuki." She gestured to each of her family, and then turned to her children, "Girls these are the people that are going to help us and get rid of the things causing the happenings in our home." Mitsuki and Hiro looked over each of us, but Rika's unseeing eyes drifted towards the entryway that leads into the hall, like she was looking at something. _How strange… even if she could see there's nothing there._

Mr. Hosana looked at Naru and gave him a nod to begin the introductions. Naru cleared his throat and Rika turned her attention forward again. "Hello. My name is Kazuya Shibuya, and I am the boss of Shibuya Psychic Research."

"Hi! I'm one of his assistants, Mai Taniyama."

"I'm Houshou Takigawa, a Buddhist Monk from Mt. Koya."

"Lin Koujo, I'm also Naru's assistant."

"My name is Ayako Matsuzaki, a Shinto priestess."

"I guess that just leaves me. I'm John Brown, a Catholic priest and exorcists."

At the sound of John's voice, Rika turned her head towards his general direction and asked, "You have an interesting accent. Where are you from?"

"I'm from Australia," John answered. Smiling he added, "I guess my voice will definitely be quite different from what you're used to."

Rika smiled, "Yes, it will definitely be easy to tell when you're a nearby voice. But it's nice a change…I like it."

With a slight blush, John responded, "Oh! Thank you." Monk, Ayako, and I glanced between the two and then at each other with slight smirks.

"Alright, we should return to setting up the equipment." Naru said, and then turned to the couple, "Please excuse us."

"Great… Back to work. Do you think of anything else but work and ghosts?" Monk complained. Naru glanced at Monk, but just ignored him and headed out. "He'll never change, will he?" The four of us just sweat dropped. With that we all went back to work.

John and I were setting up a camera in the kitchen, when all of a sudden John croutched on the floor, wincing in pain. "John! Are you alright?!"

Clutching his arm he answered, "It feels like someone is gigging sharp nails into my arm!"

"What?!" I said in a panic, "Let me see!" I rushed over and John slowly let go of his arm. When I grabbed the wrist of his sleeve, he flinched, so I made sure to pull the sleeve up tenderly. Both of our eyes widened, John's arm had long scratch marks and it was bleeding badly. John began to wobble a bit, and I turned towards the door quickly and started to shout, "Naru! Monk! Ayako! Anyone! Hurry!"


	3. Chapter 3

**The Dark Widow – Part 2-1**

**DAY 1 Night**

Luckily, John didn't have to go to the hospital or anything, but Ayako and I spent the evening cleaning and bandaging his arm. Meanwhile, Naru, Lin, and Monk finished taking temperatures and setting up cameras.

Lin was looking at the monitors, to make sure things where in good position, when Naru walked in and asked, "Lin, do we have another camera? The temperature is colder in Ms. Hosana's room."

"Wait, how can that be?" I questioned, and everyone but Lin looked at me curiously. "I mean, I thought that things never happened around Rika."

"Either way, Mai, it doesn't change the fact that her room is a few degrees colder than the rest of the house," Naru countered. "Now are you finished with John's arm?" I nodded, and Lin handed Naru the camera. "Good. In that case, go set this up in Ms. Hosana's room." With a heavy sigh, I took the camera and headed for Rika's room.

I knocked on the door, and Rika responded from within, "Come in." I entered the room and immediately felt a chill. After being frozen for a moment, Rika asked, "Who is it?"

"Huh?" I came out of my trance, "Oh! Sorry, I zoned out for a second."

She smiled, "That's alright. It's Mai right?"

Smiling, I responded, "Yes. I came to set up a camera in here. That is, if you don't mind me doing so?"

"Of course," she responded. Then I began to set up the camera, and after a moment she asked, "So, how's your one friend? I heard he was injured pretty badly."

Turning to her I answered, "John's fine. It just looked a lot worse than it really was."

"That's good," she said with a small smile. "I'm glad to hear that it wasn't serious." And when she said this, I could've sworn she looked right at me.

"Y-yeah. Us too." _Get it together Mai. She's blind, so she's probably really good at fallowing voices, that's all. _After that, I finished setting up the camera, said good night, and headed back to base.

As I walked down the hall, I suddenly realized that the house seemed empty and it was darker than it should be. Then, I heard the sound of a boy laughing, and it was coming from the living room. When I walked in, I saw a boy, a bit older than Mitsuki, messing with the camera. "Hey! Don't touch –"

As I began to step towards him, someone grabbed my wrist. Turning, I saw the boy that was in all of my dreams, like this one. "Gene?" Naru's twin brother smiled when I spoke his name.

"Mai," he said softly. "Listen, though you are safe for now,the men in this house are in grave danger."

"Danger? Why? Even Naru?" I began to panic, "Gene, what's here?! What's going on?!" Gene gave me a sympathetic look, but then he glanced behind me and a look of worry crossed his face. Quickly, he grabbed me and pressed me against him so that I couldn't turn to see what was behind me.

Suddenly, a chill ran up my spine, as a shadow came over the two of us, and I heard a woman say in rage, "All men shall perish!"

With a terrified gasp I sat up, and immediately became a little dizzy from sitting up so fast. After regaining my balance, I looked at the time and saw that it was a little past eight a.m. Making sure not to wake Ayako, I got up and headed to the living room.

I got their just as Lin was about to head in. "Hey Lin, what's up?" He looked at me and before he could answer, my dream from last night came back to me. "Wait! Don't tell me the cameras broke!"

He was shocked for a fraction of a second, but then he simply nodded and asked, "Had another one of your dreams?" I nodded and we both walked in to the room. However, the camera looked perfectly fine.

As I walked over to it, I told Lin what I saw. "In my dream last night, there was a young boy messing with the camera. But it looks totally fi-"

When I reached for the camera, there was a static shock. "Mai! Watch out!" Lin shouted as he yanked me back and shielded me as the camera burst into flames. I watched as Lin shouted, "John! Takigawa! Get fire extinguishers and bring them to the living room! Hurry!"

As I stared at the burning camera I thought about the laughing boy from last night.

After John and Monk had put the flames out and we cleaned up the mess that was caused, the four of us met the others at base to discuss what had happened. Once we described what had happened in the living room, Lin added, "If Mai hadn't told me about her dream moments before, and then I would have thought nothing of the static shock. In which case she probably would have been badly burned."

"So then, I'm guessing you had one of _those_ dreams, Mai?" Monk guessed, I nodded, "Alright, let's hear it." Then I told them everything that happened in my dream, and we all sat in silence for a few moments,

Eventually, Naru spoke, "It would have been better if Gene had let you see the shadow. Either way, it's clear that the second thing is definitely vengeful against men, but why?"

"What about the boy?" John asked.

Naru looked at him, "At first, it seemed he was harmless, but this morning proved otherwise…"

Everyone thought for a moment, and then Ayako said, "Is it possible that the vengeful one messed with the camera after the boy?" We all looked at Ayako and then Naru.

After some thought, he responded, "No. The vengeance is definitely directed toward men. Mai is a girl and she was the one affected, also you could have just as easily have been the one affected as well. So with that in mind, I doubt that's the case." Naru looked around to see if there were any more theories. When he saw that no one did, he continued, "We'll continue investigation for today, and start trying exorcisms tomorrow."

With that, Naru sent Monk and Ayako to get another camera and see if Yasu had found out anything on the house. You see after we solved a case at his high school, Osamu Yasuhara started helping us out with different cases. Then after Naru and Lin returned from England, he was officially hired as an outside investigator for SPR.

Meanwhile, Naru told me and John to move one of the hallway cameras to the living room, that ways we wouldn't miss anything. So the two of us were in the hallway, breaking down the camera to be moved. "Mai?" came a soft voice, scaring John and I, making us jump. But when we turned it was just Hiro and Rika. Mr. Hosana had gone to work, and Mrs. Hosana and Mitsuki had gone shopping, but we forgot the two of them were still home.

Hiro spoke, "Sorry we didn't mean to scare you. Rika here just wanted to ask you something."

"That's ok," I responded. "So what did you want to know?" Hiro looked at his sister and so did I, and we waited for her to speak.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I heard about what happened this morning, and I was worried. You didn't get burned, did you?" Rika asked with a worried tone.

"Thank you for your concern. I'm fine; luckily Lin was there to protect me from the fire." I answered with a smile.

She smiled, "That's good." But then her smile became sad, and she continued, "Also… I wanted to apologize. I'm sure he didn't mean for the camera to catch fire like that."

"Uh…S-sure. I guess it's a possibility…" I was able to spit out in shock from her words. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that John was surprised too. I looked at Rika and couldn't help but wonder, _does Rika know about the boy?_

* * *

**AN: If anyone is confused as to why I had Gene show up, even though his connection with Mai was severed in the last chapter of the manga, it's explained in Ghost Hunt's sequel, ****Akumu no Sumu Ie** \- _**Ghost Hunt. **_ **Which even though it's still ongoing, and only has 10 or 11 chapters so far, it's already pretty good. So I definitely **_** recommend it.**_


End file.
